


An Out of the Box Present

by Trekkie_Pizza



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, kanoshin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie_Pizza/pseuds/Trekkie_Pizza
Summary: Shintaro doesn't like his birthday. That isn't going to stop Shuuya from getting him a present he'll never forget.





	An Out of the Box Present

Shintaro doesn’t really like his birthday. It’s not like he hates it, but there’s never really been any reason to enjoy it. A birthday becomes more of a mark of how much of your life you’ve wasted away rather than an exciting celebration when you haven’t left your house in two years. Even after everything, when the Mekakushi Dan is all together and Shintaro’s finally gotten used to living a “normal” life, it feels pointless.

 

Despite all this, Shintaro braces himself for some over the top celebration or surprise that the Dan is sure to have prepared.

 

Walking into the hideout, he’s greeted with the exact opposite. No one even turns to look at him. Shintaro checks his phone to see if he’s made a mistake. April 30th. It’s definitely his birthday.

 

He sits down at the couch, receiving a casual “Morning.” from Shuuya. Out of everyone, Shintaro had expected his boyfriend to have the most dramatic greeting on a day like this. And yet, it’s as if today is just any other day.

 

Maybe they finally picked up on how little he wants to celebrate his birthday, and this silence is his present...No. There’s no way the Dan would be able to hold themselves back that much.

 

Could they have just forgotten? For most of them, it would make sense. The only one of them that never forgets anything is him, but that’s only because of his eyes. Momo, despite being the person who’s likely to go the most overboard planning something like this, is also quite forgetful. It’s possible she just hasn’t checked the date yet today and has no idea it’s the 30th. Hibiya probably doesn’t care even if he does know. Almost everyone in the Dan has a possibility of just forgetting. Even if it’s unlikely for them all to forget on the same day, after everything he’s seen, Shintaro can’t rule out any options, no matter how ridiculous they sound.

 

But what about Shuuya? He definitely wouldn’t forget something like this. Even so, everyone forgetting is really the only answer Shintaro can come up with. Unless they’re planning something without him knowing. Now that he thinks about it, that’s probably what happened. This is some kind of cruel trick to drive him insane and then surprise him later. How awful. Shintaro might as well just try to enjoy the peace he gets for now.

 

If there’s some kind of surprise planned, he should probably be out of the hideout for most of the day so everyone else can prepare. And so that’s what he does. Strolling through random shops, not really sure how to pass the time.

 

Maybe there isn’t any party, and he’s left the comfort of the hideout for nothing. He isn’t sure why he cares so much. It’s not like he even wants a surprise party. But even so, he’s chosen to spend his entire day doing what he can to make things easier for the Dan to set up whatever they have planned.

 

He’s just trying to be nice. At least, that’s what Shintaro wants to think. It’s better than admitting that he might actually want a party. Whatever he ends up with has got to be better than anything Ene did for him before he met the rest of the Dan. Even though Takane is probably helping them plan, Shintaro doubts any of the more reasonable members would let her do something anywhere close to as annoying as she used to. Momo’s birthday wishes were always equally as annoying, even though she usually had much better intentions. Either way, whatever happens can’t be too bad.

 

Shintaro finds a coffee shop to sit down in. The rest of the day goes by slowly. Not that it isn’t something Shintaro is used to. But as the sun starts to set, a message from Momo finally arrives.

 

**Momo: Where are you?**

 

**Shintaro: Coffee shop.**

 

**Momo: Come back to the hideout.**

 

Shintaro decides not to question her. Momo tends to crack under pressure, and he knows she wouldn’t forgive herself for ruining what’s becoming more and more obvious is a surprise party.

 

Upon arriving at the hideout, Shintaro is greeted with exactly what he expected. Everyone is gathered around the door and balloons are everywhere. In the middle of the group, Ayano is holding a cake with a candle in the shape of a seven on top. Momo runs up and hugs him.

 

“Happy birthday!” They all say it at once. Shintaro considers telling them that they haven’t surprised him at all. He decides against it. Better not to kill the mood.

 

“Thanks.” He looks over at the cake. “You guys know I’m not seven years old, right?”

 

“Oh wow, I couldn’t tell,” Takane smirks. Haruka scolds her.

 

“You were surprised, right!?” Momo asks. Definitely, a good call to not mention that he already knew.

 

“Yeah, I was.” Shintaro turns his attention to Ayano. “What flavor cake is that?”

 

“Vanilla. I made it myself. I hope the candle doesn’t bother you too much. I just thought since you’re member number seven and all...”

 

“It’s fine. I think it’s nice. Oh, also, where’s Shuuya?”

 

“I think he said he had an errand to run. It must be taking him longer than he thought.” Ayano smiles. The idea gives Shintaro a bad feeling. He’s definitely hiding something, and it’s probably even more annoying than this party.

 

“Whatever, I guess. Let’s eat cake.” Shintaro blows out his candles and makes a wish. His wish is simple. To have a peaceful rest of his birthday.

 

“Pretty cruel of us to practically ignore you all day, huh? I bet you were seriously convinced that none of us care about you, master.” Takane grins.

 

“Definitely not. And don’t call me master. It’s my birthday wish.”

 

“You know you aren’t supposed to say your wish out loud or it won’t come true, right?”

 

“If you genuinely believe my actual wish had anything to do with you, you’re an idiot.”

 

“Sure, whatever you say, birthday boy.”

 

The rest of the night goes by fairly peacefully. Maybe Shintaro’s wish is coming true.

 

An hour late, Shuuya finally arrives.

 

“Yo. Sorry, I’m late.”

 

“What took you so long?”

 

“Had to go shopping. Kido totally forgot to buy chips for the party.” Tsubomi shoots him a glare from across the room. “Just kidding. It was my job. I completely forgot since I was busy helping set up everything else.”

 

“There’s chips here already. And you don’t have any with you.”

 

“Ah, really? Well, I had something important to do. It doesn’t really matter that much. Let’s get the party started.”

 

“The party is almost over already. You realize you took over an hour to get here, right?”

 

“Seriously? I really should have remembered to do this earlier. Is there any cake left?”

 

“Haruka ate it all.”

 

“I saved a slice for you.” Haruka corrects him.

 

“It’s nice to see you’ve got  _ some _ kind of restraint when it comes to food.” Takane snorts.

 

“Vanilla? Who’s idea was it to buy a vanilla cake? Chocolate is easily superior.”

 

“I actually made it myself.” Ayano steps in. “I knew it was Shintaro’s favorite.”

 

“You made it? I guess it’ll probably still be good then.” He grabs the slice of cake from Haruka. “Ah, yeah. It’s good.”

 

“I’m going home! Thanks for the cake!” Momo shouts from across the room.

 

“See? You’re so late that the guests are already leaving.” Shintaro says.

 

“I had a good reason! It’s rude of you to assume that I was late on purpose.”

 

“And that reason is?”

 

“I can’t tell you!”

 

“Alright, then I’m going home. Feel free to join me when you’re done with your cake.”

 

And with that, Shintaro leaves the hideout and heads to the small apartment he and Shuuya recently moved into. Finally, something peaceful.

 

But the night isn’t over. It couldn’t be. Whatever Shuuya is hiding will probably ruin any chance of a calm night Shintaro might have. Not that he really minds. By now, Shuuya probably knows him well enough not to do something that Shintaro will absolutely hate. At least that’s what he’s hoping.

 

He arrives at the apartment and sits down. There really wasn’t much of a point to leaving the hideout. There’s nothing to do here but wait for Shuuya to get back.

 

It takes longer than he wants it to. About an hour goes by. Nothing. Just Shintaro sitting, staring at his phone, and hoping his wait is almost over. It is. There’s a knock on the door. Did Shuuya forget his keys? It wouldn’t really be surprising if he did.

 

Shintaro opens the door and finds Tsubomi, carrying the largest present he’s ever seen. So much for a peaceful rest of his birthday.

 

“Kano asked me to deliver this to you.” She pauses. “I’m sorry he’s such an idiot.”

 

“It’s fine, I’m used to it. Do you know what’s in the box?”

 

“I’m not allowed to say. But uh, happy birthday.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Tsubomi drops the giant box on the ground and leaves. The box sounds...heavy. There’s a huge ribbon on top. The exact kind of over the top ridiculous thing that Shintaro was expecting.

 

Why would Tsubomi bring it to the apartment instead of Shuuya? It makes Shintaro feel anxious. Like there’s an even more ridiculous surprise on its way. He decides to open it, only to confirm his fears.

 

“Don’t make that kind of face! I swear I can explain this!”

 

Inside of the giant box is Shuuya, completely naked.

 

“You mean this wasn’t what you’ve been planning all day?”

 

“How rude! You really think I’d do something like this on purpose?...Well, technically this was part of my plan but I swear this isn’t how I meant for this to happen. It’s Kido’s fault for dropping the box so hard. It really hurt so my ability got messed up. Seriously, I knew I should have asked Seto instead.”

 

“If she knew anything about this I don’t blame her.”

 

“Wow, so mean. I did this for you, you know! You haven’t even given me a chance to explain at all. Or helped me out of this box for that matter.”

 

“You’re stuck?”

 

“Why do you think I’ve been sitting in here this whole time?”

 

Shintaro kicks the box over, effectively making Shuuya fall out onto the floor.

 

“Put some clothes on.”

 

“Only to take them off again in a few minutes?”

 

“More than a few minutes. I have a plan too, and I’m not gonna screw mine up like you.”

 

“Huh? But my birthday isn’t for another week and a half.”

 

“I never said anything about your birthday. Seriously though, put some clothes on.”

 

After a few minutes, they both sit down at the table, fully clothed.

 

“What was your plan even supposed to be?” Shintaro asks.

 

“Oh, it was gonna be great. I was using my ability so it looked like I had clothes on. When you opened the box I was gonna jump out and make my clothes disappear. Sort of like a double surprise.”

 

Shintaro stares at him, having no idea how to respond.

 

“I’m really not sure if that’s worse or better than what actually happened.”

 

“Better! Definitely better! I worked hard to come up with this.”

 

“Did you make Kido watch you get into a box naked?”

 

“Of course not! Who do you think I am? I’d never do something like that to my sister.”

 

“Yeah, alright. Sorry for doubting you.” Shintaro gets up. “I’ve got something for you.” He walks over to the fridge and pulls out two slices of chocolate cake. “I know you like chocolate better so I bought this for you. I assumed there would probably be some kind of party and thought they probably wouldn’t have chocolate there.” Shuuya looks up at him and laughs.

 

“You’ve really changed a lot, haven’t you?. The Shintaro I hated for so long would never do something like this. Not that I mind.”

 

“I guess I have.” He smiles a bit. Shuuya smiles back.

 

“Happy birthday, Shintaro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Lucky Number Seven!!!! I'm sorry I'm so late!!!
> 
> I've been super busy recently but I felt like I had to do something for Shintaro's birthday so here it is.
> 
> This is easily the story I'm most proud of out of everything I've written so far.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know if you did!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
